The Feelings For A Cetain Idiot
by slyer15
Summary: We all know that Sawamura Eijun went to Seido to play baseball, but what if a close childhood friend of his Wakana has been offered something thats too good to pass from Seido. Not only that, but Wakana has also have to deal with her feelings for a certain 'idiot'. Watch and see how Wakana and Sawamura's friendship grows stronger and closer and possibly even more.
1. Surprise Visit

**So there many pairings here, so I decided to make one thats not really been written so far. This is my frist fanfic so I hope I did my best. The pairing is WakanaxEijun so feel free to read it. Also I don't kow Wakana's last name so I checked the wiki and just put the name down there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Of Diamond **

**The first chapter starts off when Eijun accepts the invite to play baseball for Seido. So Here it is. **

It was a late night the sky was dark and the stars were bright. In a small house there was a 15 year old boy laying in his bed reading a baseball magazine. This boy is Sawamura Eijun a southpaw pitcher. Recently he was scouted by Seido and decided to go there with the convincing of his friends and thinking that the catcher Myuki Kazuya can help develope his skills.

When he put his magazine done Eijun thought was drifing to another direction. 'oh man it will be a long time before I see those guys again. I wonder when I'll see them next time' Eijun thought. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his phone vibrate.

Eijun grabbed his phone to see who it was and saw he got a message from his childhood friend Wakana. He was wondering why she had messaged him this late but he didn't mind.

_Wakana: Hey Eijun are you still awake? Sorry to disturb you_

_Eijun: Its okay you didn't disturb me. I couldn't sleep how about you :P _

It took a couple of minutes for him to get a reply back from her.

_Wakana: Same I can't go to sleep becuase I got a lot on my mind right now :/ _

_Eijun: What's on your mind? Is something bothering you? _

Eijun seemed really concern of her in fact he will be concern if any of his friends had something bothering them. It took a few minutes later until his phone vibrated again.

_Wakana: No I'm okay thanks for asking... Hey are you free this weekend? I was wondering if you wanna do something knowing you'll be busy getting ready to go to Seido :$ _

_Eijun: Yeah I've been preparing and packing my stuff o_0, but I could get a break so yeah I'm free this weekend what do you wanna do? _

Eijun didn't know why Wakana messaged him this late at night if she just wanted to hang out. Though she did say she something on her mind that she hadn't said to him on what's it about. A few minutes later he got a reply back.

_Wakana: I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park and hang out you know just the two of us? _

_Eijun: Uhmm yeah sure that sounds fun. Hey are you sure your okay you never told me what's on your mind? _

_Wakana: It's okay I'll tell you about it on Saturday okay? _

_Eijun: Alright I'll be there at 3 :) _

_Wakana: Thanks! See you then! :D_

Eijun put his phone down and decided to go to bed. Though whatever reason Wakana decided this late at night he'll never know. Although he won't mind hanging around with a good old friend of his since it will be a nice changing of pace. With that thought he fell asleep immediately.

In a house that's just few miles away was the girl Eijun was messaging a few minutes ago. Wakana couldn't go to bed after what happened earlier in the day.

**Earlier in the day**

The bell rang which indicated that school was over as Wakana was putting away her things a friend of hers came up to her. "Hey Wakana hows your day?" Asked her friend. "My day has been great a little tiring though how about you Misaki?" Asked Wakana as the two girls walkedon to the hallway. The girl name Misaki was rubbing her neck "terrible the teachers assigned us a lot of homework and were almost done with junior high for damn sake!" Yelled out Misaki.

Wakana just smiled and as the two walked toward the exit there was an announcement. 'Wakana Aotsuki please report to the principals office. Wakan Aotuski please report to the principals office' sais the announcer. "Whats that about?" Asked Misaki. "I don't know but you can go on ahead I'll message you later" said Wakana. "Alright" said Misaki "but you better tell me what happened okay". "Don't worry I will" said Wakana.

As soon as Wakana walked inside the principals she was greeted by an man with lots of gray hair and moustache and was dressed formally since he is the principal and woman with glasses and professional clothing and her hair tied up.

"Ah Ms. Aotsuki please have a seat" said the principal. Wakan sat down in front of the principals desk and right next to the women. "Ms. Aotsuki I bet you are wondering why you here correct" said the principal as Wakana moved her head up and down. "Well this lady is from the famous school Seido and she wanted to speak to you" said the principal.

Wakana was shock because someone from Seido wanted to see her and not only that but a school that Eijun will be going. "Hello my name is Rei Takashima though I'm only a scout for the baseball team, but the teacher who was supposed to be here felt ill so I decided to do her errands since I was already coming here" said Takashima with a smile.

"Oh nice to meet you. You can call me Wakana" said the girl while she shaked Takashima's hand. "Now I bet your wondering why someone from Seido wanted to meet someone like you correct?" asked Takashima and Wakana nodded. "Well you see the teacher that was supposed to be here said that she was looking for students who had tons of intelligence and good grades. The reason for that is because she is recruiting students to join her Academics team" said Takashima.

"Wait but how did she know about me?" asked Wakana who was shocked to hear that. "It seems like she had a friend working here and I guess she heard from him that you are really good with your academic work and always on the top of your class" said Takashima. "So she gave me this" said Takshima as she gave an envelope to Wakana. "Its a scholarship for Seido though we are not mostly known about education, but we encourage student to not slack off with their academic and to study hard to get good grades" said Takshima as she finished her explaination.

"This is a lot to take in" said Wakana. "It must be, but we do have teachers who push their student to do their best and have a very well made school system" said Takashima while pushing up her glasses. "I'm not really sure about this" said Wakana hesitantly. "Its okay you got time to decide and to contact the teacher her information is in the envelope so any question you have, you can jut ask her about it okay" said Takashima "well I'll be taking my leave, but if I were you I'll think about it" said Takashima with a smile and just like that she left.

"Well thats amazing sure Seido is mostly known for their baseball team but they do have a nice education system" said the principal. "I never thought Seido will send something like this to me, sure I thought my grades were good but I never thought they'll be that good" said a surprise Wakana. "Well what do you think?" Asked the principal. "I'm not sure I just need time to think about it" said Wakana as she grabbed her things about to leave.

"Ms. Aotsuki I'll think carefully about this you heard the women. Seido really pushes their student to do well in their Academic work plus this once in a lifetime opportunity" said the principal. "All right I will" said Wakana as she left. When she got home her parents were informed about how she got a scholarship from Seido and congratulated her as she smiled and thanked her parents.

**To the present**

Thus the reason why she couldn't go to sleep. 'If I do go to Seido I will be seeing Eijun most of the time' she thought with a blush. She didn't know what to do so she thought by hanging out with Eijun for a day she will find her answer. Just like that she decided to drop it for now and go to sleep, just a few more days until Saturday.

**Well this is my first fanfic tell me what you all think leave me some reviews and I hoped you enjoyed this story. I will try to see if I can update story as soon as I'm done so bear with me people. So until next time.**


	2. The 'Hangout'

**Sorry guys for the long wait because I was busy recently my summer is almost over so I decided to go out with friends. Also because this chapter is really long so enjoy everyone :P**

_Italic= thoughts or flashbacks_

It was a Saturday afternoon the sky was clear the breeze was warm and birds were chiping. In a house there was a girl wondering what she would wear for today when she meets up with a certain boy. She was trying out outfits in front of her mirror.

_Hmm I wonder what I should wear today_ Wakana was thinking _I honestly don't know what he will like to see me in...Wait Wakana what are you thinking your just hanging out!_ Wakana shaking her head around getting rid of that thought _just hanging out huh _she thought sadly.

Meanwhile in another place Eijun got done showering and was checking his clothes and trying to figure out which clothes were clean and dirty. "Oh man I should be more organize before I leave" Sawamura said to himself while making a pile of clothes stack up. "Okay that pile is my dirty clothes I got that sorted out and where are my clean clothes?"

Once Eijun was done he just put on some black jeans and a gray T-shirt that has a baseball and a bat in the center with a blue jacket zipped up and some white sneakers. He decided to check on his phone to see what time is it. _Hmm I got about half an hour until I meet up with Wakana I should probably head to the park right now _Eijun thought. With that in mind he bid goodbye to his parents and grandpa and headed out the door.

Once Wakana was done on choosing her clothing and finally after convincing herself its just a 'hangout' she was ready to head out. She was wearing a light pink shirt with a purple jacket zipped up halfway and shorts that shows off her legs and pink sandals. "I wonder if Eijun is already heading there by now" Wakana said to herself while checking her phone "Its 2:30 and we did say to meet up at 3 O clock so I got 30 minutes to get there"

On the way there Wakana was enjoying the weather the skies are clear, there were hardly any clouds and the cool breeze hitting her face. She smiled remembering that the park they were meeting at was actually the first time they've met. She can remember like it was yesterday but they met each other when they were like around six year olds. Wakana can't help but laugh at the memory.

By the time she got there she saw a few little kids playing around or just running around the playground while the parents were just sitting on the benches chatting away. She was looking around to see if Eijun was around but when she couldn't spot him anywhere she decided to sit on a nearby bench and check on her phone.

When she flipped opened her phone she saw that she was a few minutes early. _I guess I kept thinking a lot that I didn't know how fast I was walking _she thought _I still can't make a decision I mean Seido is a huge school and its not that easy to get in that type of school. Plus its a huge scholarship and the teacher seems like she really wants me to go when I called her earlier this week _by now she put her hand on her hand an let out a frustrated sigh.

She was in deep in thought that she didn't notice someone approach near her. "Oi Wakna are you okay? You seem like theres something bothering you" Eijun said with concern when standing right next to her. Wakana unaware of Eijun near her jumped up from her seat startled "uwahh don't scare me like that! When did you get here?!" Said Wakana. "Hmmm I arrived here just a few minutes ago I was chased by a dog for stepping on its tail so sorry I'm late" Said Eijun tiring "So what you thinking about?"

Wakana just shaked her head "Nothing just wondering what time you were going to arrive since I came early" she said smiling with a blush. "So we got a few hours to kill what do you wish to do?" She asked. "Hmmm well I do wanna go to a store downtown to get a new baseball article shall we go?" Asked Eijun.

"Sure" answered Wakana. The two left the park heading towards store. "So anything new going on? Asked Eijun "I haven't talked to you or the others on what you guys been up to sorry about that". "No its okay for me I haven't done much of anything really just reading books and relaxing" answered Wakana. "Oh I see. Your really gotta lay off the books I don't know how you read for fun because my head always hurt when I try to understand some" said Eijun rubbbing his head.

Wakana just smiled at his response "well that's why always have the highest grade in class because i read a lot of stuff ahead of my grade level". "Well I have to agree you are really smart and you always helped me study which I appreciate heck your practicaly the smartes girl in school" said Eijun. Wakana blushed when Eijun was praising pn being smart "hahaha thanks I never knew my intelligence got your attention" she said.

Eijun just kept grining "well how can it not you were able to explain materials to me much more easier than those boring teacher" he said. "Well maybe if you don't sleep during class you might find it a little bit more easier though I know thats impossible" said Wakana. "Wait whats that supposed to mean?!" Questioned Eijun. "Oh nothing its just your mind always drifts off when your in class just saying" said Wakana smiling.

Eijun hates to admit it but she was right thats the main reason why always falls behind in class. As soon as they made it to the store Eijun went immidately to the article section in the store. "Hey hold one we still got the entire day to look through them" said Wakana. "Yeah but I wanted to see which player to look out for this season" replied Eijun "ahh here he is look" Eijun showed Wakana a picture of a catcher from Seido

"Catcher Myuki Kazuya is a player to watch out for his skills on scoring runners in scoring position, throwing runners out who attempt to steal and making the rights calls for a pitcher" read Wakana from the article. "He is that skillful. I haven't told anyone about this but he's the reason why I decided to go to Seido" said Eijun. Wakana just smiled at him "is it because of his skills as a catcher you believe that he can improve your talent as a pitcher"

Eijun gave her a surprise look "wow you clearly read my thoughts thats exactly why". "Well then lets get this baseball article then I'll pay for it" Wakana said grabing it and taking it to the casier. "Wait Wakana I have money let me pay for it!" Eijun said trying to get out his wallet. "No no let me do it. I would like to do something nice for you" Wakana said blushing. Eijun gave her an unsure look "okay but I'll treat you to something I'm not comfortable letting you spend your money"

"Fine alright if i see something I want you'll pay for it despite how high the price is right" Wakana said winking at him. "Hold on I don't got that much money so keep it really low please!" Eijun said begging. "Hmm alright since I wanna be nice today" Wakana said paying for the baseball article and heading out.

As two were walking around they looked around the store to see if there was anything to buy. Eijun was looking at some baseball card and Wakana dragged a protesting Eijun (literaly) to a store that had girls merchandise since she wanted to see the new perfumes that are available.

"Hey Wakana it's getting late and I'm starving can we get something to eat before we go?" asked Eijun while clutching his stomach

"Sure wanna go to that resturant I never tried it though"

"Sure wherever you want lets go" Eijun said while grabbing Wakana's hand dragging her into the resturant.

When they went in the waitress took them to a table for two and started to look whats on the menu.

_Oh man this looks like were on a date just the two of us Wakana were just hanging out just hanging out._ Wakana thought blushing.

_Hmmm I'm really starving and this place looks nice. Today was fun too spending the afternoon with Wakana. Too bad we're going to be seperated... Wait that didn't sound right_ Eijun thought with a frown.

The waitress went to their table and took their order. Eijun just decided to order ramen while Wakana just ordered a salad. As soon as the waitress left and came back with two glasses of water. There was an awkward silence and both didn't know how to break the silent so as they were just sipping their water it was until Eijun decided to break the ice

"So I'm guessing there's something on your mind since you hadn't talked for awhile" Eijun stated rubbing the back side of his head "you know you can tell me anything right even though I won't be here but if you ever need me I'm here"

In fact those words made her blush even more "oh yeah there has been something on my mind and I think I should tell you but I promise I'll tell you about at the endof the day okay I promise"

"Alright I trust you but hey let's talk about other stuff like how I'll try to to pull a prank on everyone since they wrote on my face while I was asleep! Those damn idiots will pay for what they did that night!

Wakana just smiled at her friends rambling on getting revenge on their friends. In the end he just decided that he will put stink bombs in their room. Just as soon as Eijun finish his rambling their food came right away fresh and ready.

"Alright this smells really good thanks for the food"!" Exclaimed Eijun and started slurping the noodles down

"Hey slow down or else you're going to choke" Wakana said worryingly

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine wow this is really good" Eijun said with noodles hanging down his mouth

"Don't talk with your mouth full too. Hasn't anyone taught you manners were in public not at each other's houses"

She was right because people were giving them looks of questioning and disgust. Eijun hadn't notice so he decided to chew on his noodles silently.

"Sorry about that I was just starving"

"It's okay let's just continue eating without disrupting other people" Wakana said as she ate her salad

So they both ate silent just making little small talk having a few laughs until they were done.

"I never knew Misaki had boyfriend before" Eijun stated while drinking the rest of the noodle soup

"Yeah well she said he wasn't her type of guy since he was lazy" Wakana said wiping her mouth with a napkin

"Here's your bill sir" the waitress said handing Eijun the bill

"Ah thank you" Eijun said gladly taking the bill "oh thank goodness it didn't cost as much as I expected I got this bill Wakana"

Eijun pulled out some money and placed it in the booklet where the bill was in

"Alright it's 8:30 so wanna head back it's getting late" Eijun stated as he got up ready to leave

"Sure but can we walk around the park for a little bit"

"Sure whatever you want"

They both got up and left and started heading towards their way back but decided to take a stroll around the park which their both familiar with since they both first met there.

Eijun started smiling remembering their first encounter "hey remember when we first met it was on that swing" he pointed at the spot

Wakana smiled at the spot "yeah I remember it was funny when I first met you"

_Flashback_

_There was small boy with brown hair sitting on the swing with a glove and ball in hand. The boys eyes looked sad like he lost something._

"_Hey what's wrong" he heard a little girl say_

_When he looked up he saw a girl with brown hair looking at him_

"_Oh nothing its just I have no one to play catch with me. My grandpa was supposed to play with me but he ran off when he saw a women" _

_She looked at him sadly but thought of something_

"_Hey if you want I'll play catch with you"_

_He looked up at her with happiness in his eyes "really?" _

"_Yeah do you have an extra glove?"_

"_Always" he said picking up a glove and giving it to her_

"_Alright lets go play"_

"_Alright!" he exclaimed as they both ran to an open space but he tripped on the way_

"_Hey you're a nice girl by the way my name is Eijun Sawamura yours?"_

"_My name is Wakana"_

_End of flashback_

They both laughed at that memory. "Who knew that baseball will make us become good friends" said Wakana. "Hey I was surprised that you came and talked to me back then" Said Eijun

"Hey I couldn't help it you looked really lonely" Wakana looked away as she said that

"But hey thank you for playing with me it was fun and you become a good friend of mines"

"yeah" Wakana was now starting to bite her lip _Should I tell him about the scholarship to Seido or no. Oh man what should I do_.

"Oi Wakana yoohoo" Ejiun waving his hands in front of her face. "Hmm oh sorry it's just that I was thinking if I should tell you what's on my mind" Wakana said nervously

"Is it something important?" He asked

"Uhmm yeah it sort of is but I don't know how to say it"

"Well take your time I'll hear what you want to say" Eijun said as he sat on the bench

"Thank you" Wakana said as she sat on the bench _okay here it goes Wakana you can do it_ she thought. After a few minutes she decided what to do _Well here goes nothing_ as she took deep breaths.

"Uhm Eijun" she said nervously

"Hmmm what is it?" He asked when he was biting on his nail

"You know how smart I am and getting into high school with high academic isn't that hard"

"Oh yeah I know you always tutored me but why are you telling me this?" He asked wondering

"Well you see I was called on to the office earlier this week and Seido sent this women to deliver something from me saying that their giving me a scholarship" she said looking away "and the lady told me that my academics are really outstanding and that she thinks it's a good idea to go"

"Well the lady said she was just a baseball scout Takashima was her name I think so you probably know her but she said that their school system are really good and encourage student to do their best. And the lady that was supposed to tell me all that couldn't make it but I talked to her on the phone she's a teacher there and she sounds really nice"

"She said that she really wants me to come to their school because she's forming an academics team and she needs me because she just needs one more student to qualify plus I'm the last student she has offered a scholarship. Also the scholarship is huge and my parents really want me to go, and she said that if traveling was the problem she said she'll find a way to get a dorm for me. Plus she sounds excited to meet me but I don't know" Wakana finished

A few minutes passed and Wakana looked at Eijun to see his reaction but he couldn't tell since his face was all blank.

"Do you want to go?" He asked

Wakana was surprised he asked "Uhmm I don't know"

"Well it sounds like you do" he said with a grin "at first you didn't know but you mention that the lady really wants you to go and your parents were happy for you and the scholarship. Oh man sounds too good to pass"

"What do you mean?" She asked with a raised eyebrow

"Wakana I got a scholarship to Seido and it was really amazing. But you got one because of your academics and aren't you happy about that"

"Yeah I am but... What about you?" She asked

"What about me? I'm happy for you its a huge opportunity" he said smiling "don't tell me it's because of me you your hesitant to go?"

"Well what do you think if I told you I want to go"

"Wakana it is your decision not mines but I'll be really happy if you go especially since we'll be seeing each other more"

Wakana was blushing madly "Eijun I got to make a decision tomorrow but what about our friends do you think they'll handle themselves in high school?"

"Well isn't your friend Misaki going to the same school too she was our other baseball manager so she can look after them right?"

"Your right"

"If you want my opinion you should accept it" Eijun said standing up "I bet your parents wants you to go too plus who knows maybe interesting stuff might happen over there"

Wakana smiled at him "alright I'll tell the teacher tomorrow on my decision"

"Alright let me walk you home it's really late"

"Okay I had fun today we should do this again sometime" Wakana said blushing

"Sure it was really fun" Eijun said smiling

The two walked back to her house. Soon they were in front of her door

"Well Wakana tell me tomorrow of your decision"

"Sure thing you're always the first person I'll tell you stuff" she said happily

Eijun had no idea how to reply to that "well I'll message you later goodnight" he said leaving

"Goodnight" she replied as she saw him walk away but she sure has made her decision _I really hope we can 'hang out' more when we go to school together_ she thought smiling as she went inside.

**Well how was it? If you guys liked it please leave reviews but if there are also some improvements that I should make message me. I would love to recieve some feedback so if you can please do so.**


	3. The Beginning of the School Year

**Sorry it took me a long time to post this chapter because I was stuck and busy. Luckily I got this posted just before midterm came so alright! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and leave some reviews and thoughts of this story.**

* * *

Wakana was sitting in her classroom bored out of her mind. It wasn't that the lesson is boring it was just that she knows most of the stuff that was on the board. The equations were all simple and she already did all of the practice problem that's on the board. Now she was looking out the window thinking what Eijun is doing right about now. It's been a week since they arrived to school and Wakana was trying to adjust herself in a new environment.

_One Week ago _

_It was late in the afternoon and the train station was crowded. Eijun and Wakana got off the train with Takeshima with them. Eijun took a deep breath and yelled out "Alright I'm ready!" laughing not caring about having people giving him weird looks. _

_Takeshima sighed "Idiot" she said and Wakana just nodded in agreement._

_It took them awhile until they get to the school. By the time they got there it was really late the sky was bright orange. As they made it to school there was a teacher waiting for them. She had long chestnut color hair, black eyes and white smooth skin, she was dressed professionally, and was a little bit taller than Wakana, but the same height as Takeshima. _

"_Ah Takeshima you're here and I see you brought along one of your baseball player" the women said to Takeshima. _

"_Yes and I have brought the girl you wanted here" Takeshima referring to Wakana. _

"_Oh so you're Wakana nice to meet you my name is Ami Karin and I'll be your history teacher just to give you a heads up" she said smiling to her. _

"_Ah nice to meet you Ms. Karin" Wakana responded smiling. _

"_Thank you Takeshima I had an urgent meeting to go to so I couldn't go pick up Wakana myself" Karin said _

"_It's no problem, but I'm guessing we'll have to part now" Takeshima said. _

"_Yeah I'll go show Wakana where she'll stay while you show Sawamura where he'll stay as well. C'mon Wakana I'll answer any questions you have for me" Karin said. _

"_Alright' Wakana replied she looked at Eijun "you better email me when you're about to go to sleep alright" _

"_Hmm, but what if you're already asleep when I message-" he was interrupted when Wakana gave him an angry look staring at him closely " . .Alright" _

"_Alright I will" Eijun said with a nervous look and scared of Wakana's expression. _

"_Alright then. Shall we go Karin?" Asked Wakana _

"_We sure can" she replied and they both walked away. _

"_Hmm it seems you don't know a lot about girls do you Sawamura" asked Takeshima amused by the exchange of those two. _

"_Nope, but I know one thing girls are scary when they're angry" he replied. _

_Takeshima just smiled nodding in agreement and they both walked away _

_**With Wakana and Karin**_

"_So is there anything that you want to know?" asked Karin as they both were walking down the sidewalk._

"_hmm oh yeah you guys are in spring vacation right?" asked Wakana as Kain nodded her head "so I'm wondering why have you chosen me to come to this school for your uhm scholastic decathlon team? Is the name of it if I recall you told me about it." _

"_Ah yeah that's the name of it well that's the name that the American use, but ours is different. Like I said over the phone Seido is not known for their brains and education. I wanted everyone to know that Seido is a place for education. Sadly there weren't enough students for the team to be made up since there were only a little bit of students interested in them." Karin explained. _

"_So how many students are there in the decathlon team?" _

"_Lets see before there were only five, but with you and other new members we have nine which is enough" _

"_So how does this scholastic decathlon work?" _

"_Hmm I don't have all the information, but students can take part of this team as long as they have grades that are C or better it doesn't have to be straight A's student. Let's see it's usually divided by three divisions so basically they'll be three teams consisting of three members and they must take part in several events. Besides that even though we'll be divided in different teams we all compete as a whole team" _

"_So you think I'm smart enough to take part in this team?" _

"_Well actually I do. Wakana your teachers in middle school said you read at a high school level and are able to do math and science problems that can give a high school student a hard time besides you were one of the top ten students at school weren't you." _

"_Yeah, but I wasn't that high on the list" Wakana said looking all red. _

"_And one of the two smartest girl at school if I must add so cheer up you'll do fine" Karin said putting a reassuring hand on Wakana which put her at ease. They stopped walking and were in front of a door. Wakana was looking around and she noticed that the place was an apartment. _

"_Well here we are your place and sorry about that it's a single room, so you'll be living by yourself, but don't worry it's big enough to have friends over for sleepovers and stuff." Karin told her while opening the door. _

"_Ah thank you Ms. Karin and I'm fine with a place that's not so big" Wakana replied enjoying her place and putting her things down. _

"_No problem and here's your key to your place you can unload and look around here and don't worry everything that's related to school is taken care of. Luckily for you were in spring vacation so no school for awhile which gives you enough time to go sightseeing." Karin informed her. _

"_Alright thank you I'll unload my stuff right now" _

"_Alright I'll be leaving now and your place is like fifteen minutes away from school if you walk so it's not very far and if you need anything call me not only am I your teacher, but I want to be your friend too alright" she said smiling looking at the teenage girl. _

"_Alright thank you I'll keep that in mind" Wakana said smiling. _

_But before she left "Oh yeah it seems like you and that baseball player have a certain relationship am I right? Whatever you do, don't stay up late thinking about him" she said with sly smirk, winking at her "well see ya whatever you do don't think of anything inappropriate." _

_Wakana was just standing there blushing all red 'what the hell! she is a teacher, but she just acted like a teenage girl who wants juicy gossip to spread around' she was thinking shaking her head forget it I'm sure she was just trying to lighten the mood so with that in mind she decided to unpack. _

To the Present

Wakana has so far likes the school, many clubs and after school activities students can join and the school uniform isn't bad.

"All right class do these problems in your textbook and hand them in when class is over" the teacher said to the class

_Might as well get started then_ she thought and with that in mind she got to work.

**With Sawamura**

As usual the baseball student was fast asleep in class. Eijun Sawamura had a tough time with the baseball team and making a bet with the coach right off the bat. Now all he does is just run on the field and is not allowed to pitch well hopefully for now.

"Oi Sawamura does my lesson bore you so much!" the teacher yelled at him.

But no response as Eijun just sat up with his eyes close, laughed, and put his head down on the desk..

"Oi don't go back to sleep when I'm talking to you!" The teacher kept yelling

"It's no use teacher, supposedly he's on a baseball scholarship" one student said

"Huh? This guy here? That's another reason why I can't let him sleep hey wake up!" The teacher kept pestering

"Sir he's not a member of the team" a student from the baseball team said

this got the class attention and woke up Eijun, curious as to what he meant by that.

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah! What do you mean?!" Eijun yelled out.

"They haven't approved his joining the team, so right now, he's an observer. So don't group him with us" the player said

This surprised the class and Eijun which cause the class to talk about.

"He was scouted and he's an observer"

"Yeah what's an observer anyway?"

""But that's kind of pathetic"

"Don't say I'm pathetic or anything!" Eijun yelled out

"Right now I haven't been approved by anyone yet but.. I'll… I'll be the Ace of the team and my name is Eijun Sawamura remember that!" he declared

The classroom was silent for a moment until everyone burst into laughter.

"Hahaha what's this guy saying?!"

"What's he doing, announcing it to us?!"

''This guy's serious!"

"Heh the Ace? It's already ending for you" the player known as Kanemaru said

"Shut up I'm still… Ah What are you laughing at old man?! Just you wait!" Eijun yelled out loud.

Somewhere in the classroom a girl name Yoshikawa Haruno was amazed of Eijun's action

_Is Sawamura like me?_ She thought

**Later in the Day**

The Seidou baseball team were getting on the bus for their game. The first years all were getting on the bus to watch their game. For Eijun he had other plans.

"Yo, Sawamura. You're not gonna come see us rock?" His roommate Kuramochi asked

Masuko Eijun's other roommate just hold a piece of paper saying 'hurry up' written on it.

"Even if you're in training, you're still allowed to watch the games." Kuramochi said

"I will stay" Eijun replied to him which took him by surprise.

"If i don't practice when you guys don't I'll never be able to get there." He said smiling while Haruno looked at him

Kuramochi just looked at him "oh. You heartless fiend. Well have fun"

Eijun took off doing his normal practice. Kuramochi just looked at him grinning.

_Sheesh is he haughty or just super straightforward? Either way, his personality would make a good ace _he thought as he and Masuko walked away.

Eijun was doing his running until he heard someone.

"Hey watch out" he heard before getting hit by a tire on the back

_What the hell!_ he thought as he fell down

"I'm sorry are you okay?" Haruno asked

"Damn why was I hit by a tire?" He asked

"Oh I thought that you'd use a tire when you run." She told him

"I was moved yesterday. You told everyone your goal even though everyone laughed at you!"

Eijun sat up getting comfortable on the floor.

"I think it's wonderful you can be so stupid!"

Eijun took that as an insult with a hurt expression "Stupid?!"

"You see I've been having problems doing a manager's jobs. I'm clumsy and I get yelled at a lot. I'll never be able to be as cool as the upperclassmen."

"But it's always been my dream to support the players who work hard for their goal. No matter how much I'm laughed at or yelled at, I'm going to work hard to make dreams come true just like you."

"So here. Go and become the Ace! I'm rooting for you!" She told him giving him a warm smile.

Eijun was sitting there blushing madly that a girl was supporting her to achieve his goal.

He shrugged it off by laughing tying the rope of the tire on his waist.

"This is perfect! I was getting tired of just running. I will happily use it!" He exclaimed

"Since I'm aiming to be the ace, one tire won't be enough, so let's double it" he exlaimed still blushing a little.

"Huh? What? Will you be alright?" She asked, but Eijun kept running.

"Wow" she said amazed by him

"Hey, what are you doing, Haruno? The bus is leaving." The managers told her.

"Oh I'm sorry!" She told them.

_Don't rush just look straight ahead. Just you wait_ he thought of referring to Myuki _I'm coming straight for you_ with that in mind he kept running.

**With Wakana**

"So we'll be having a meeting for this decathlon team later this week after school in my classroom. You'll be meeting a lot of students participating in this program" Karin was telling Wakana over the phone.

"Ah alright I'll be there" she told her.

"Alright I'll be seeing later then bye" Karin hanged up on her.

_Well now that school is over what should I do?_ Wakana thought

"Hmm maybe I should pass by the baseball field" she said to herself "I wonder if Eijun is busy?"

With that she set off to the baseball field. As she was walking there she noticed that the baseball field is empty. _Huh? Is there no practice today or did they have a game?_ she thought. As she was looking around she noticed someone was sitting on the ground and looked very familiar to her.

"Hm is that Eijun?" she said as she walked on the field to get a closer look. As she did she smiled knowing it was her friend who was talking to himself.

"I haven't touched a ball ever since. I think I got stress building up." he said to himself.

"Well what are you doing out here?" Wakana asked him.

The voice surprised Eijun as he got up to look who was there. "Oh hey Wakana what brings you here?" he asked her.

"I asked you first you know" she told him

"Oh the first string had a game and everyone else went to go watch them, but I stayed behind"

"Oh and you didn't wanted to cheer on your senpais"

"It's not like that I just wanted to practice more, so I can get closer to get into the first sting you know. How about you? What brings you here?"

"Well I wanted to see how you baseball players train, but it seems like I chose the wrong time to come here" she said looking at the tires "Did you ran with those tires?"

"Oh yeah the baseball manager gave it to me. She thought it will help me with my training. What was her name again? Haruna, Haruni, Horono, Ha-Haruno yeah that was her name."

This caught Wakana's attention. "Haruno huh" she told him with a disapproving look. "What did she say?" clutching her bag.

"All she said was that she'll be supporting me on my journey on becoming the Ace. She seemed like a nice girl." He said smiling not noticing Wakana's demeanor.

_Calm down Wakana you're just overreacting here_ she thought taking deep breaths. "I see" looking away from Eijun "so what are you going to do now?"

"Hmm I don't know I mean I'm alone and got nothing to do- wait a minute I'm alone!" Eijun exclaimed startling Wakana.

"What do you mean?" she asked as Eijun went running to the baseball supplies that was in the shack.

"Yes I knew it! I feel like I have stumbled upon a baseball treasure chest!" He exclaimed.

Wakana was just looking at him with a questioning look. "Ah now I can finally touch a ball, but wait" he said looking at Wakana with something in his mind. Wakana noticed and was nervous at what he was thinking.

"Wakana you're free right now right?" he asked as she nodded her head. "Then play catch with me!" he said. Wakana was surprised by his request she was actually scared because the way his pitches are thrown.

"What? Uhm I don't know- cmon please I hadn't touched a ball for awhile now" she started, but Eijun interrupted her. Wakana was still nervous, but looking at Eijun who was giving her a pleading look.

"Alright fine. Give me a glove"

"Alright! Thanks Wakana you're the best!" he said as he got a ball and a glove to give to her.

"Okay, but Eijun can you throw really slow and careful because it's hard to catch your pitches." she said as putting on her glove and putting her bag down.

"Hm are my pitches really that difficult?" he asked as she nodded.

"Well alright then I'll try then" he said as he threw the ball to Wakana.

Wakana saw as the ball was coming towards her, but the ball moved to the right as Wakana quickly moved her glove and barely caught. "You know it's nice playing catch with someone I can finally touch the ball" he told her.

"Yeah you told me how you lost a bet to the coach and he told you, you're not allowed to touch the ball for awhile" she said as she threw the ball back.

"Yeah the coach is pretty strict and he always wear his shades" as he threw the ball back.

"Eeep" Wakana said as she barely caught the ball that moved and aimed for her face.

"Well that's what you get for making a bad first impression" as she threw the ball back.

"Yeah you're right, but hey you have a strong arm, you're throw ain't that bad" he threw the ball back.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but it was because of you I got into baseball" she threw the ball back.

"Yeah well it's because you were always there when I wanted to play baseball" he said smiling at her throwing the ball back.

The ball went down and Wakana barely caught it. She's still scared of Eijun's moving fastball. "Though I am a better hitter than you" she said cockily.

"What!? I can become a better hitter if I practice more!" he said embarrassed to admit that he is not a good hitter.

Wakana noticed that there was player in a Seidou baseball uniform watching them play. He seemed pretty bored and Wakana was wondering if he wanted to play catch as well. _Did he get left behind?_ she thought.

She gave Eijun a look and moved her head where the boy was standing. Eijun noticed and saw that there was guy standing there bored in a baseball uniform same as him.

"Hey! Are you bored?" he yelled out to the stranger.

The boy heard what Eijun said and moved his head to the side and pointed his finger to himself.

"Yeah you! Do you wanna join us?" he asked.

"It's okay if you want to join us we don't mind" Wakana said.

"Yeah sure it looks fun" the boy said walking towards the baseball supplies to get a glove.

"Do you know who he is?" Wakana asked Eijun as he shaked his head.

"Never seen him, but he did looked pretty bored" Eijun told her.

"Sorry to interrupt you guy's play time" the boy said.

"No need to apologize, the more the merrier" Eijun said laughing "alright I'll throw to you and you can throw to Wakana and Wakana you throw to me alright" they all nodded.

"Hey I was in the restroom when the bus left, but no matter I'm not interested in a game I'm not playing in" the boy said "since you're here are you like me?"

Eijun gave him a questioning look as he threw the ball towards the boy "well I don't want to see a game that I'm not playing in as well."

The boy catches the ball but the ball was in the tip of his glove which confused him as he threw the ball to Wakana.

"Well you seemed to be enjoying yourself by training" he said to Eijun.

"Yeah nothing means baseball without the ball" as Eijun threw the ball, but ended up bending to a different direction which the boy barely caught it with his glove.

He threw the ball back to Wakana "I bet I can throw the ball all the way to fence now!"

Eijun threw the ball to him, but he had to move his glove to barely catch the ball. "Hey I'm sorry to disturb your fun, but can you throw properly? Your pitches are disgusting."

"Disguist-" he couldn't finish as the ball hit his head.

"Owowowow" Eijun kept saying rolling in pain

"Ah I'm sorry Eijun are you alright?" Wakana asked as she ran and crouched down to help Eijun up.

"Yeah I'm fine and what do you mean my throw are disgusting! I throw normal" he yelled out loud while getting up

"But it moves everywhere in the end, it's difficult to predict where it goes" he replied.

"He's right Eijun it does move everywhere" Wakana added.

Eijun was surprised as both of them were complaining about his pitches. "Though if it's hard to catch it must be hard to hit." the boy told him. This got Eijun's attention. "You must be a pretty good pitcher."

"Huh! really?! Wow your a nice guy you know" Eijun told him.

"You welcome, though now that my shoulders warmed up can I throw for real now?" he asked.

"Yeah sure let's go all out what do you say Wakana?" he asked her.

"Uh sure I mean as long as your pitches aren't scary" she replied

As he was about to get ready to throw the ball to Wakana, but he stopped. "Hey can I throw to you instead" referring to Eijun. "Hmm why is that?" Eijun asked "Yeah why? It's alright I'll do my best to catch your pitches I mean you saw the type of pitches I had to deal with" Wakana said referring to a surprising Eijun.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yeah just give me your best" she said.

"Alright then" he said as he threw the ball towards Wakana.

It all happened too fast the ball was coming straight towards her so fast and with so much force that it knocked her glove out of her hands. It took her by surprise as she landed to the ground, and there was a slight pain in her hand.

"O-o-ow" she cried out loud as she grabbed her wrist tears threatening to fall, but she hold them back.

"Wakana!" she heard someone yell out.

"Hey are you alright Wakana!? Does anything hurt?" Eijun was asking in concern kneeling by her side.

"My hand and wrist hurts a little" she said.

"Ah I'm sorry I tried to hold back my bad" the boy said apologizing.

"No it's okay you didn't mean to do it after all I did ask for it" Wakana said.

"Yeah it's okay it wasn't on purpose" Eijun said.

"You know back home nobody could've catch my pitches. I stumbled upon an article how Seidou has an amazing catcher. I enrolled in this school to see if he can catch my pitches. I wonder if he can catch my hardest pitches"

Eijun was looking at him amazed and surprised. Sure he didn't catch that pitch, but from a standing viewpoint it was really fast. There was movement right next to Eijun as he watched Wakana grabbing her hand wincing in pain.

"Hey we need to get you to a doctor' he told her.

"It's okay I'm-No you're not!" she starting to say, but Eijun interrupted her.

"Cmon I'll take you to the school's nurse. Sorry Uhm.." Eijun starting to say.

"My names Furuya Satoru and I'm sorry for what I did." Furuya told them

"It's alright it seems you're a pitcher who throws fast it can't be helped. I hate stop our playing time" Eijun told him.

"It's alright I was planning on taking a nap later" Furuya replied.

"Alright cmon Wakana let's go" Eijun said as he grabbed her bag and hand and led her out the field.

"Nice meeting you" Wakana said as they both left the field.

"I can't believe it" Eijun starting saying "looks like Furuya will be competing to become the Ace. Looks like I found a rival."

"His pitches are scary and I just experience it once" Wakana said.

"Yeah sorry about that I should've told him to throw to me instead" he said looking down.

"No don't blame yourself I asked for it" she said

"But you got hurt"

"Listen I appreciate your concern for me, but please don't dwell on it" she said blushing.

"Alright cmon were almost there." he said.

**With the Doctor**

"Your hand doesn't seem to have any serious injury just a few bruises, but you shouldn't do anything with this hand for awhile so just ice it and it will heal properly." the doctor told her wrapping her hand with bandages.

"Ah thank you so much" Wakana said thanking the doctor bowing her head down.

"Your welcome, but you should head back home it's getting late" the doctor inform her.

"Ah you're right I'll be going now" Wakana said as she left the room as Eijun was standing out in the hall.

"Anything serious?" he asked her.

"No I just got to ice it and it will heal soon"

"Ah thank goodness, so you won't be using that hand of yours for awhile?" he asked as she shaked her head no.

"Alright cmon lets go it's getting late" he told her

As soon as they got outside they decided to part ways.

"Are you sure? I can walk you home if you want?" he asked her.

"No it's okay besides you need to get back to your dorm" she told him blushing a little at his offer.

"Well alright, but be careful alright"

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow make sure you do your homework alright"

"Okay I will I'll message you later."

"Alright see ya." and with that they both parted ways.

_Just you wait Furuya I won't lose to you _Eijun was thinking.

* * *

**So I feel like this chapter isn't half bad though I was stuck in some places. I would like to hear some of you guy's thoughts about how the story is so far. As you can see Wakana seems very jealous of Haruno, so maybe they'll be a bit of a rivalry between those two :P I don't know if you guys want that, but if you do leave a review or message me. It might take awhile for me to make another chapter because college is tough and tiring, but luckily I uploaded this before midterms so until next time.**


End file.
